


Falling Lessons

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Electricity, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, The Vast (The Magnus Archives) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: It was all of Dominic's fault if Mike was struck by lightning. For too long, he was too scared to think about revenge. Now that he has the power, he wonders if he shouldn't thank him instead, for leading indirectly to the most beautiful event of his life far. Or maybe both.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Dominic Swain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Falling Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Dominic Swain = statement giver of episode 4, childhood friend of Mike Crew, found Ex Altiora in an Oxfam shop and then sold it to Gerard, who destroyed it.
> 
> Betareading (and title idea!) by Onnastik.

"Hello," Mike says with a polite smile.

He's ready to reawaken a few memories, but to his credit, Dominic doesn't hesitate.

"Mike?" he asks, eyes a bit too focused on his scar, then back on his face. "Mike Crew?" He smiles as Mike does not contest this. "It's been forever! You're small - sorry."

Mike has a brief laugh. If he only knew.

Mike saw Dominic a lot less after he was struck by lightning. It was not about growing apart - Dominic maybe felt a bit guilty as Mike was showing him his scar, but well, he ought to be! But their parents said no more and more often, and soon they were no longer talking at all. Later, Mike thought they had wanted to spare their kids the reminder of their trauma. 

Of course Dominic, who had wanted to play longer in the rain, had been the one to get away with it.

Mike wasn't even bitter about it at the time. That changed later, though. As he was tortured by a lightning monster, as the pain and the fear slowly eroded his capacity for empathy. Sometimes he'd even had childish fantasies about revenge. 

Now he had the power to make them come true.

"You had my book burned," Mike says. And this time, he is able to savour the confusion on Dominic's face, the complete loss.

"Wait? Which book?" 

"Ex Altiora. Why? Is it a habit of yours, burning books?" Mike smiles again, courteously. He has already been told he doesn't look happy when he does this.

To his surprise, Dominic doesn't get angry. He answers, guiltily, "I didn't know it was yours."

Mike wonders if Dominic, too, weighed again what happened that day, if he thought about it, if he knew it was his fault. Well, if that's the case, he shouldn't resent him now.

He drops him. He watches Dominic stagger and fall. Maybe he doesn't even realize he's lying on his side. In his head, he's still falling, and he can barely breathe.

"It should become clearer now," he comments, as he brushes Dominic's hair from his face.

After Mike offered himself to the beautiful sky, he gained freedom and power, and even a happiness he wouldn't have hoped for. It changed things.

He started loving his scar, and loving the way he had gotten it. Just as he was fully able to make Dominic suffer like he had suffered, he started to dream of making him see the sky instead. Cry in terror, but in a good way.

It had been nice, having a friend, such a long time ago, Mike was always sure of it.

So he had dropped Ex Altiora in a bookshop and had asked him to look for Dominic. It hadn't even been long. Dominic had been drawn to it, and it was a bit because Mike had asked, because he had seen him be struck by lightning. But there had been more. He had found the book fascinating, beautiful.

And then he had destroyed it.

"What are... what happened to you, Mike? I don't understand..."

Dominic's eyes are streaming, and he's panting. He's trying to put his weight on his hands, but the vertigo is too strong, and he falls to the floor again.

"You know. I got struck by lightning." He leans towards Dominic. "I could make lightning to hit you, right now. You would understand. Maybe."

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. Please tell me what all this is!"

Of course, he could lie.

Mike is not good with words. He wouldn't be able to explain the pain. Even less the torture of a monster playing with his mind. 

He leans over Dominic to bite his lip, making electricity run through his body. Dominic looks into his eyes, wide with pain and surprise.

"I think I liked you," Dominic says. "Of course I didn't know. I was so small back then. I've been thinking about you so much, and now you're here, and something's happened to you."

Mike isn't sure of what he's feeling at this time. He's merciful and ready to give him a second chance, yes. After all, destroying the book didn't free the monster, still prisoner in the infinity between stars, without any door to escape now. And if no one else can read it again - Mike feels a bit jealous. Maybe it's better this way. The book will never belong to anyone else.

If Dominic never belongs to anyone else either, it will be okay. 

"I like that you want to be mine," he says, dropping an electric kiss on Dominic's neck, opening his shirt. "Lots of things have happened to me. I will show you the best of them."

Dominic doesn't resist when Mike scatters his clothes like a burst of wind. He just lies there, terrified, but his cock is hard and he's babbling Mike's name.

Mike fucks him slowly, thoroughly. Engulfs him like the ocean, takes his breath away. Enters him, fills him more full than anyone could imagine. Electrifies him with his hands and lips, tamed, lovely lightning. They're falling into an infinite void when Dominic comes, begging and sobbing and trying to say no. Mike comes inside him then, marks him, demands him.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks.

It takes time before Dominic remembers how to speak. "Please let me go!" He's the one clinging to Mike, though.

"Didn't you enjoy this?"

Dominic is crying again. "I don't want to die." He doesn't answer the question. It's not very polite.

"You won't," Mike promises, in a rush of tenderness.

It didn't work today; Dominic didn't surrender to the void. But Mike will try again, as many times as it takes.


End file.
